Meti
|status = Deceased }} 'Meti, aka Meti-ten-Ryo, ' was a vagrant swordfighter formerly taught by the general Ryo-ten-Ryam. She is the author of Meti's Sword Manual. She is the 'Master' in this image.KSBD Tumblr History Early life At the age of thirteen, Meti practiced with the short sword daily. Conditioning her body with rigorous exercise and harsh austerities, her body is said to have become a "steel edifice" by the age of sixteen. Even at this young age, Meti was renowned for her physical fitness, able to split rocks effortlessly or sprint for a day without straining herself. Soon after, Meti felt she had mastered the sword, and enlisted in the Middle Army's elite third legion. Meti's prowess garnered the attention of her superiors, and she eventually came under the tutelage of Ryo-ten-Ryam , Au Vam's greatest general. Ryo-ten-Ryam further trained Meti in the art of swordsmanship, but when he then made sexual advances his student mutilated him. Meti recounts that her first truly challenging opponent was the Colossus of Pardos. Despite her great endurance, strength and skill, Meti had met her match. She and the Colossus battled for half a day - and at the end of that time span she tells that she was terribly battered and her body broken in 140 places. Still, Meti achieved victory not by use of the sword, but by gouging out the brains of her enemy with her thumbs. It was at this moment that Meti had a Revelation about combat and Existence. She then changed her approach to sword fighting and came to the conclusion that life and fighting are one and the same. - Kill Six Billion Demons 4-78 Later life In later years Meti settled in the Yellow City and took up residence in a large empty jar located in a market area. She was content to live as a hermit and recluse and survived upon the charity of the neighborhood. * Meti Debates with a Priest about Death. Wielder of Names 2-35 * By the age of 108, Meti completed Meti's Sword Manual, a book on the applications of life beyond sword fighting. It was around this time that she took on Maya and Incubus as her apprentices, although she was wary of Incubus' proclivity for violence and had only intended for Maya to be her true apprentice. She took both students to battlefields frequently, where they would observe the clashes between demiurges during the Universal War. Quotations “My apprentice asked me why I prefer the company of dogs to men. I told her that a man is an kind of intolerable monkey who clings obsessively to his own fate. To subvert his mortality, he inflicts death and unfathomable torture upon the world. My apprentice told me that I was being a little severe, and asked me about dogs. I told her that dogs keep my feet warm, and they care very little how badly I insult them. In this respect, they are also better than apprentices.” – Meti, of the Yellow City Wielder of Names 2-34 * "My student asked me what should be done about my body when I was inevitably torn apart by my enemies. My answer was simple: feed it to the dogs outside the walls of the city. She was horrified of course and protested loudly. 'Alright then' I said, 'Give me a stick to beat the dogs so they won't bother me.' 'But Master,' said my idiot student, 'You will be insensate.' 'Well if I'm insensate why do you give a flying fuck what happens to my corpse.' I said, settling the matter." King of Swords 6-52 * "There is only one way to be a pure master of sword law. This is to allow your body to become absolutely soaked with death. Death is always in the body at all times, but happier people are able to let it live only in their skin, or on the surface of their eyelids. They may easily wash it off from time to time and carry on with their lives. When I tell my students to shave their heads, partly it is so they cannot rid themselves of death so easily. Those who do not bathe in death regularly will forget it is there, and that is a very stupid thing to do when swords are involved." – Meti Ten Ryo King of Swords 6-54 * "Look yonder, at your butcher gods. Ten thousand men and women lie dead at their feet. Bask in their efficacy! Are they not spectacular at turning men into ghosts? Behold! The awesome fires of God. The limitless power of pure creation itself. Look carefully! Observe how it is used for the same purpose a man might use an especially sharp rock." – Meti on the Universal War King of Swords 6-57 * Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Characters